


Network Connection

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America The First Avenger, Captain America the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky just wants his wifi, Bucky wants to make a new friend, M/M, Natasha knows whats going on, Peggy and Sam are mother hens, Steve is sick and sarcastic, Steve just wants to sleep and draw, alternative universe-college, college doesnt play into it though, or date, pre-serum steve, probably date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is home sick and drawing in peace, so naturally his neighbour, the wifi thief, wants to come and annoy him</p><p>Or, the one where Steve is sick, Bucky is a thief, Peggy mothers, Sam laughs and Natasha is the only sane one out of all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Network Connection

It wasn’t as though he had an issue with the guy across the hall from his apartment, it was more to do with the fact that he was stealing Steves wifi, he was sure of it. Everyone, including him, had access to their own internet, but this guy, Bucky he thinks, has decided to take it on himself to personally annoy Steve by using his wifi. Even after he changed his password at least 10 times, Bucky still has managed to hack his way into it, getting passed Steves password and the system that Peggy had set up to create even more of an obstacle for him to get through. 

The night had been a rough one for Steve, his coughing had increase along with his temperature, Sam opting to stay over just to make sure he was okay, meaning he was checking on his every hour. The more cold the months were, the worse his asthma and breathing and basically everything got. They had opted for a movie night, something that was calming for Steve to deal with, that and watching Sam pretend not to hide behind his pillow every five seconds. Trying to get himself caught in the movie, he stared at the little green light that was flickering on his monitor, indicating that someone was using his wifi. Knowing exactly who that person was, he managed to push himself, with minimal help, into a sitting position, reaching over to the cluttered table in front of him to grab his laptop that was charging. Clicking on the little network symbol in the bottom of the corner, he shook his head at the sign indicating that he was using his wifi, even though it was turned off of his computer. 

“Again?” Sam didn’t bother to turn his head away from the pillow, screen, the screen.

“Stupid jerk thinks he can get away with this,” He felt his lungs grasping for the air around him.

“Don’t get riled up, your asthma can’t take it and Peggy would skin me alive if something happened to you,” Sam smiled, ducking underneath the blanket as the killer roamed around the house, killing and dicing those who got in his way.

“I’m good,” He coughed, taking his inhaler out of his pyjama pocket to breath in.

“Sure,” He could hear the smirk in Sams voice.

“Shut up,” He coughed, more putting it on to worry Sam than actually coughing.

The changes of his password have become a regular thing between the two of them, he was change it and Bucky would get around it. His friend Natasha called it network activity for flirting, he just called it annoying. It wasn’t that Bucky wasn’t attractive, he had seen him around campus and in the food hall enough times to notice his overall aesthetic attractiveness, it was just that he was an ass. Not that he actually knew him, and Nat would often tell him not to judge someone for stealing his wifi, it was more on a matter of principal. Racking his brain for something else to change his password to, he figured a change in username may help him more. Not that he would change it to something like the others, no, this was him declaring war, at least, that was what he hoped. 

Network Username 2B is a pain in my ass  
Password: USHALLNOTSTEALMYWIFI!

Smiling at his wit, Peggy called him witty, Sam called him an idiot, he closed his laptop, letting charge next to him as he wrapped another blanket around his shoulders. Feeling his eyes slowly drope, he noticed his body feeling like it was floating in the air, as more warmth surrounded him as he fell asleep on his marshmellow of a bed. 

Waking the next morning was something he wished he didn’t do. His voice was that of sandpaper and his throat was just as bad. He knew that his lungs were trying the best they could, he just wished they would try a little but harder at not sucking at doing their job. Feeling around his table for his phone, he sent a quick ‘sick don’t worry’ to Sam and Peggy, hoping they wouldn’t rush over to nurse him. Part shuffling part sliding on his feet into the kitchen/ living room, he rummaged around his fridge, looking for leftover soup to drink, not the most conventional meal for breakfast but something he would be able to keep down. Placing it into the microwave that he had brought into his dorm, he wrapped his blanket tighter around him, watching the fluorescent lights countdown from 30 to 0, hitting the stop button before the ding like he and his ma would do when he was younger. Grabbing the bowl with a, the only, teatowel, he balanced himself long enough to get from the point a to point b, being his art table and study area. Leaving his soup on the side to cool, he pulled out the work that he was currently drawing for class, he head getting more dizzy by the colours that were on the canvas. Pushing that to the side, he sipped on his sup, figuring to have a more relaxing day than a stressful one, knowing that the more he stresses, the more sick he will likely become. 

Trying to focus on the painting in front of him that Tony had commissioned him to create for Pepper, he ran his hand through his hair, probably doing it more harm than good, adding bits of purple and blue through the blond. Tracing along the pencil sketch that he had managed to get finished last week, he let his mind relax with the feel of the charcoal underneath his fingers. The mix that was playing was something that he and Peggy had created after their first semester of art together, it was a mixture of soft soothing tunes that contrasted with the harsh metallic beats that flowed out afterwards. It was for times when they were stressed and over studying, the softness would sooth and the loud would awaken, whether it was them or their minds, it depended on the mood. Losing himself to the music, he was jolted out of his state of mind by a harsh knocking coming from behind him.

Noticing that the little flicking light hadn’t been on all day, he prayed that it wasn’t the pain in his ass coming to accuse him of something, he already had a rep with the Police, he didn’t need to add to it. Part shuffling, part sliding over to the door, he stood on his toes to check who was standing outside, groaning at the sight of Bucky in front of the door. There was a small possibility that he didn’t know that Steve was home and would leave, but he was rather intrigued about what it was that Bucky was actually after. Smiling at the lock that was done up on his door, Sam was rather pre-cautious, even with the dorms security, he unlocked the door, leaning against the frame, crossing his arms across his chest, causing another round of coughing to start.

“You could have just said Hello,” Bucky grinned down at him.

“What do you want?” He managed to breath in and out.

“That’s a great way to charm over your neighbours,” Bucky laughed, Steve noticed a glint in the grey-blue eyes that had his artistic side wanting to capture. 

“Considering you steal my wifi, this is me being polite,” He got his breathing under some what control, hoping that this conversation would be quick so he could go into his room and crawl into his bed. 

“How do you know it was me?” Bucky welcomed himself into Steves apartment.

“No please, come into my apartment, you are completely welcomed,” The sarcasm that rolled off his tongue made Bucky laugh, his head thrown back causing something to rip through Steve.

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled back, something that was apparently rarely seen, according to Nat.

“What do you want?” He coughed, tugging on the blanket.

“You okay?” Bucky titled his head at him. 

“I will be after you leave,” He didn’t want to sound rude, he told himself he was just going to blame the cold.

“I was just wondering what caused the sudden change in your name?” He noticed a small, sly smirk grace Buckys face.

“Cause you keep on stealing my wifi,” He felt his lungs failing, his body stumbling as his cough tried to hack up his lungs.

Feeling a hand on his back guiding him over to the couch, he felt his inhaler being shoved into his hand, breath in two puffs as his lungs tried to settle themselves down. Leaning forward to rest his head on his knees, he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him into a sitting position, the inhaler being replaced with a glass of water in his hands. 

“Thanks,” He heard the shakiness in his voice.

“That’s okay, you always like this or a one off thing?” Bucky sat next to him, the couch wasn’t the largest thing, their legs were brushing against each others.

“Pretty much, all of winter has me wrapped up until I can’t move or sick in my bed,” He shrugged, sipping on the water in his hands.

“That sucks,” Bucky kept his hand on Steve’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“I’m use to it,” He leant forward to place the glass on the table, wanting to laugh as Bucky took it off him and placed there for him.

“I’m fine, I don’t need to be mothered by a stranger, I’ve got friends who do that for me,” He sneezed, grateful that it wasn’t a cough but still annoyed that his body was betraying him in his time of need.

“Not mothering, just concerned, I need to be okay so I can steal your wifi,” Bucky nudged him lightly.

“Why?” He faced Bucky, their knees knocking, a slight, only slight, blush forming over his cheeks.

“Cause its fun and I like you,” Bucky shrugged as if they were already friends.

“But, what?” He felt himself getting a headache, more out of confusion than sickness.

“I see you around and I think you’re cool but I suck at talking so I steal your wifi instead,” Bucky looked down, entwining his fingers together.

“What?” His eyes widened.

“You’re cool, I like you, so I stole your wifi,” Bucky slowed his words, making Steve laugh, cough and then punch him on the shoulder.

“Okay, laughing bad,” Bucky out his hands up in front of him. 

“Network activity flirting,” He mumbled under his breath, jumping at the laugh from Bucky.

“Sound like Natalia,” Bucky ran his hand through his hair.

“Natalia? Oh, Nat, yeah, that was her,” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Good,” Bucky leant back on the couch, chucking his arm over Steves shoulder, pulling him flush against his side.

“Ah, Buck?” He tilted his head to look up at Bucky.

“I’m warm, you’re not, problem solved,” Bucky shrugged.

“Right?” He yawned, feeling himself get more comfortable, even if it was with his wifi thief. 

He felt his back hit the couch, not knowing how it was happening, just grateful that someone had turned up the heat. His eyes were feeling heavy again, the hand running through his hair was calming, the soft music coming from whoevers knee he was using for a pillow adding to the natural sleeping pill around hi, coaxing him to sleep.

Soft whispers around him woke him from his sleep. Sitting up on the couch, he noticed the pillow that was being used for its designated custom rather than Buckys leg. Looking around the room, he smiled at the soft smile he found gracing Peggys face. Nodding to Sams silent question, he forced himself up, wrapping the blanket back around him, smiling at the two other additions to his table, Natasha and Bucky. Sitting in his usual spot, he grinned at the soup that was passed over to him, the best thing about autumn was the amount of pumpkins that were available not just for carving things to scare the life out of children… and Sam. Sipping on the soup, he questioned which one of them had actually made it, knowing Peggys schedule and Sams inability to cook soup, something he sadly experienced first hand.

“James had made it for you this morning,” Nat smiled at him, recognising his silent question.

“Thanks,” He nodded to both her and Bucky.

“It’s why I came over, Natalia wanted me to check on you,” Bucky shrugged, struggling with the amount of melted cheese on his pizza.

“And that entails soup?” He tilted his head, smiling at the warmth of the soup coaxing his throat.

“It was easy and I had some spare pumpkins,” Bucky glared at the snort from Sam and eyebrow raise from Peggy.

“I don’t even care, this is great, thanks,” He sipped on the soup, not wanting to over do it and end up throwing half of it back up.

“In that case, you will love me home made pasta, next time you are free and healthy, I will make it for ya,” Bucky winked.

“Are you trying to bribe me with food so I let you steal my wifi?” He raised his eyebrow, a small smile forming on his mouth.

“Nah, I have more persuasive methods for that, Stevie,” He laughed at the groan from Sam, dodging the arm whack from Natasha, wincing at the one from Peggy instead.

“Whatever Jerk,” He looked down at his soup, feeling a faint blush appearing.

“Trust me punk, I got the cooking skills of a god,” He leant back in his chair, not realising that it had no back, tumbling straight onto the floor.

More laughing than coughing, always a good sign, Steve watched Peggy help him back up, the look in Nats eye gave him an idea that this was Buckys way of asking him on a date, the cooking, not the falling. Shaking his head at the grin on Buckys face, they settled themselves back into comfortable ease, the four eating their pizza with Steve eating his soup, his and Buckys eyes flickering to each other. Finishing up in time with the others, Steve was ushered back into his seat by mother Peggy, grabbing his bowl and their plates, cleaning up after him as she did whenever he got himself sick. The small docking station next to the table was sudden next to him, Natasha flicking through his songs until finding an appropriate one, dragging Sam up to dance with her. Feeling Bucky move over next to him, he curled in closer as his arm wrapped back around his shoulders. Nodding over to Peggy, he felt his lungs and chest ease down after a long day of sleep, smiling at the change in partners, Natasha smiling at Peggys blush as the two dance around his small living room. Sam shuffled over to Bucky, dragging him up to follow in line with the girls.

“Next time we go dancing, it will be you and me punk,” Bucky whispered into his ear.

“You got yourself a date,” He smiled back, watching the boys try to out-dance the girls, failing massively.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Rachel (WhatTheBodyGrasps) for no real reason, i was in a nice mood, thats all


End file.
